wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfecto Party/Images
Title cards 3384928401 602266f468 o.jpg|Title Card TCC4b.png|Title Card Credits ppsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 Bird Bath.png|001 Bird Bath 002 Bird Comes.png|002 Bird Comes 003 Bird Decends.png|003 Bird Decends 004 Bird Decends 2.png|004 Bird Decends 2 005 Bird Lands (PP).png|005 Bird Lands 006 Bird Lands 2.png|006 Bird Lands 2 007 Bird Drinks.png|007 Bird Drinks 008 Bird Stops Drinking.png|008 Bird Stops Drinking 009 Bird Flies Away.png|009 Bird Flies Away 010 Bird Flies Away 2.png|010 Bird Flies Away 2 011 Bird Flies Away 3.png|011 Bird Flies Away 3 012 Bird Flies Away 4.png|012 Bird Flies Away 4 013 Bird Flies Away 5.png|013 Bird Flies Away 5 014 Widget Cutting 'H'.png|014 Widget Cutting 'H' 015 Widget Finishes Cutting 'H'.png|015 Widget Finishes Cutting 'H' 016 Widget Puts 'H' Down.png|016 Widget Puts 'H' Down 017 Widget Puts 'H' Down 2.png|017 Widget Puts 'H' Down 2 018 Widget Looking at Sheets of Colored Papers.png|018 Widget Looking at Sheets of Colored Papers 019 Widget Picks Up Blue Colored Paper.png|019 Widget Picks Up Blue Colored Paper 020 Widget Picks Up Blue Colored Paper 2.png|020 Widget Picks Up Blue Colored Paper 2 021 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper.png|021 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper 022 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper 2.png|022 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper 2 023 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper 3.png|023 Widget Cutting Blue Colored Paper 3 024 Widget Finishes Cutting Blue Colored Paper.png|024 Widget Finishes Cutting Blue Colored Paper 025 Blue Colored Paper is Now a 'W'.png|025 Blue Colored Paper is Now a "W" 026 Widget Puts 'W' Down.png|026 Widget Puts "W" Down 027 Widget Looking at Sheets of Colored Papers Again.png|027 Widget Looking at Sheets of Colored Papers Again 028 Widget Picks Up Green Colored Paper.png|028 Widget Picks Up Green Colored Paper 029 Widget Picks Up Green Colored Paper 2.png|029 Widget Picks Up Green Colored Paper 2 030 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper.png|030 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper 031 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper 2.png|031 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper 2 032 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper 3.png|032 Widget Cutting Green Colored Paper 3 033 Green Colored Paper is Now a 'U'.png|033 Green Colored Paper is Now a "U" 034 Messy Wubbzy Dipping Paintbrush in Paint.png|034 Messy Wubbzy Dipping Paintbrush in Paint 035 Wubbzy Takes it Out.png|035 Wubbzy Takes it Out 036 Reminds Me of Rhythm Tengoku.png|036 Reminds Me of Rhythm Tengoku 037 Wubbzy Paints Card.png|037 Wubbzy Paints Card 038 Wubbzy Paints Card 2.png|038 Wubbzy Paints Card 2 039 Wubbzy Paints Card 3.png|039 Wubbzy Paints Card 3 040 Wubbzy Paints Card 4.png|040 Wubbzy Paints Card 4 041 You Missed a Spot.png|041 You Missed a Spot 042 Let's Do it, Power Calligraphy Style!.png|042 Let's Do it, Power Calligraphy Style! 043 Ha... Hoo, Hoo, Ha.. !!...png|043 Ha... Hoo, Hoo, Ha.. !!.. 044 HUY!!.png|044 HUY!! 045 'The End'.png|045 The End 046 SUPERB.png|046 SUPERB 047 Wait, Why'd You Paint it Red FirstQ.png|047 Wait, Why'd You Paint it Red First? 048 I Thought it Was Gonna Be Purple.png|048 I Thought it Was Gonna Be Purple 049 Nevermind....png|049 Nevermind... 050 Anyway, Wubbzy Holds Wet Invitation.png|050 Anyway, Wubbzy Holds Wet Invitation 051 Wubbzy Holds Wet Invitation 2.png|051 Wubbzy Holds Wet Invitation 2 052 Walden Arrives.png|052 Walden Arrives 053 How's the.png|053 How's the 054 birthday party.png|054 birthday party 055 coming alongQ.png|055 coming along? 056 Wubbzy Responds....png|056 Wubbzy Responds... 057 Super..png|057 Super. (..b) 058 Wubbzy Reaches.png|058 Wubbzy Reaches 059 I painted a whole stack of invitations..png|059 I painted a whole stack of invitations. 060 Widget Responds....png|060 Widget Responds... 061 And I cut out.png|061 And I cut out 062 this here sign with my ziggity-zig scissors..png|062 this here sign with my ziggity-zig scissors. 063 'HAPPY.png|063 "HAPPY 064 BIRTH.png|064 BIRTH 065 DAY.png|065 DAY 066 WUBBZY'..png|066 WUBBZY". 067 Nice, nice, nice..png|067 Nice, nice, nice. 068 And the party hatsQ.png|068 And the party hats? 069 Box of Custom Made Hats.png|069 Box of Custom Made Hats 070 Wubbzy Jumps On Box.png|070 Wubbzy Jumps On Box 071 Wubbzy Jumps On Box 2.png|071 Wubbzy Jumps On Box 2 072 Wubbzy Jumps On Box 3.png|072 Wubbzy Jumps On Box 3 073 Yeah..png|073 Yeah. 074 We made 'em ourselves..png|074 We made 'em ourselves. 075 Walden Responds.png|075 Walden Responds 076 Those are.png|076 Those are 077 great..png|077 great. 078 Walden Looks.png|078 Walden Looks 079 Walden Looks 2.png|079 Walden Looks 2 080 What about the marshmallow lasagnaQ.png|080 What about the marshmallow lasagna? 081 Wubbzy Walks Over.png|081 Wubbzy Walks Over 082 Marshmallow lasagnaQ.png|082 Marshmallow lasagna? 083 Walden Smiling.png|083 Walden Smiling 084 Of course..png|084 Of course. 085 It's the.png|085 It's the 086 per-.png|086 per- 087 fecto.png|087 fecto 088 birthday.png|088 birthday 089 dish..png|089 dish. 090 Widget Walks Over.png|090 Widget Walks Over 091 But.png|091 But 092 marshmallows aren't in season, Walden..png|092 marshmallows aren't in season, Walden. 093 Maybe we could have jelly bean lasagna instead..png|093 Maybe we could have jelly bean lasagna instead. 094 Oh, no..png|094 Oh, no. 095 I'm gonna make you.png|095 I'm gonna make you 096 a giant tray of fresh marshmallow lasagna..png|096 a giant tray of fresh marshmallow lasagna. 097 It's the.png|097 It's the 098 nicest thing I can do for you on your special day..png|098 nicest thing I can do for you on your special day. 099 Don't start the party until I get back..png|099 Don't start the party until I get back. 100 Walden's House.png|100 Walden's House 101 Walden's House 2.png|101 Walden's House 2 102 Walden Walks Out With Cooking Supplies.png|102 Walden Walks Out With Cooking Supplies 103 Walden Puts Them in Car's Wagon.png|103 Walden Puts Them in Car's Wagon 104 Walden Puts Them in Car's Wagon 2.png|104 Walden Puts Them in Car's Wagon 2 105 I can make the lasagna.png|105 I can make the lasagna 106 right here in the wagon to save time..png|106 right here in the wagon to save time. 107 Walden Walks to Car.png|107 Walden Walks to Car 108 Walden Jumps in Car.png|108 Walden Jumps in Car 109 Walden Jumps in Car 2.png|109 Walden Jumps in Car 2 110 Walden Jumps in Car 3.png|110 Walden Jumps in Car 3 111 Walden Buckles.png|111 Walden Buckles Up 112 Walden Buckles 2.png|112 Walden Buckles 2 113 Walden Grabs Wheel.png|113 Walden Grabs Wheel 114 Now it's off to the supermarket..png|114 Now it's off to the supermarket. 115 Walden Drives Off.png|115 Walden Drives Off 116 Kids Playing On See-Saw.png|116 Kids Playing On See-Saw 117 Kids Playing On See-Saw 2.png|117 Kids Playing On See-Saw 2 118 Earl Playing On Spiring Horse.png|118 Earl Playing On Spiring Horse 119 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Earl.png|119 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Earl 120 Hi, Earl..png|120 Hi, Earl. 121 Will you come to my birthday partyQ.png|121 Will you come to my birthday party? 122 Earl Takes Invitation.png|122 Earl Takes Invitation 123 A partyQ.png|123 A party? 124 I'll be there!.png|124 I'll be there! 125 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Huggy.png|125 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Huggy 126 Whee!.png|126 Whee! 127 Whee! 2.png|127 Whee! 2 128 Whee! 3.png|128 Whee! 3 129 Hi, Huggy..png|129 Hi, Huggy. 130 Will you come to my birthday partyQ.png|130 Will you come to my birthday party? 131 Huggy Reads Invitation.png|131 Huggy Reads Invitation 132 You bet!.png|132 You bet! 133 Nice invitations, Wubbzy..png|133 Nice invitations, Wubbzy. 134 Thanks,.png|134 Thanks, 135 Huggy..png|135 Huggy. 136 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Buggy.png|136 Wubbzy and Widget Go to Buggy 137 Hi, Buggy..png|137 Hi, Buggy. 138 Will you come to my birthday partyQ.png|138 Will you come to my birthday party? 139 Buggy Picks Up Invitation.png|139 Buggy Picks Up Invitation 140 Buggy Reads Invitation.png|140 Buggy Reads Invitation 141 Will there be cakeQ.png|141 Will there be cake? 142 Yup..png|142 Yup. 143 Awesome..png|143 Awesome. 144 Wubbzy and Widget Exit Park.png|144 Wubbzy and Widget Exit Park 145 Widget Looks Back, Buggy Smiling.png|145 Widget Looks Back, Buggy Smiling 146 Wubbzy and Widget Exit Park 2.png|146 Wubbzy and Widget Exit Park 2 147 See y'all.png|147 See y'all 148 there!.png|148 there! 149 Walden Shopping.png|149 Walden Shopping 150 Noo-.png|150 Noo- 151 dles,.png|151 dles, 152 Walden Puts In....png|152 Walden Puts In... 153 cheese,.png|153 cheese, 154 Walden Continues.png|154 Walden Continues 155 And Gets....png|155 And Gets... 156 chocolate.png|156 chocolate 157 chips..png|157 chips. 158 And now to the marshmallow isle!.png|158 And now to the marshmallow isle! 159 Walden Heads There.png|159 Walden Heads There 160 Are Those Dice In the BackgroundQ.png|160 Are those dice in the background? 161 Humming.png|161 *Humming* 162 Gasps.png|162 *Gasps* 163 It's a Ghost Isle!.png|163 It's a ghost aisle! 164 ..With a Grain of Salt.png|164 ..With a grain of salt. 165 Galloping gigahertz!.png|165 Galloping gigahertz! 166 Where are all the.png|166 Where are all the 167 marshmallowsQ.png|167 marshmallows? 168 I'm sorry, sir,.png|168 I'm sorry, sir, 169 but marshmallows.png|169 the marshmallows 170 are out of season..png|170 are out of season. 171 Grocer Walks Away, Walden Sighs.png|171 Grocer Walks Away, Walden Sighs 172 ....png|172 ... 173 ... (PP).png|173 ... 174 Think, think, think..png|174 Think, think, think. 175 Walden Thinks.png|175 Walden Thinks 176 Walden Thinks 2.png|176 Walden Thinks 2 177 !.png|177 ! 178 I.png|178 I 179 know!.png|179 know! 180 Walden Thinks Big.png|180 Walden Thinks Big 181 I'll go.png|181 I'll go 182 straight to the marshmallow factory..png|182 straight to the marshmallow factory. 183 (Walden's Gonna Getcha! You Better Not Do Anything Cartoony, Mr. Shopping Cart!).png|183 (Walden's Gonna Getcha! You Better Not Do Anything Cartoony, Mr. Shopping Cart!) 184 Walden Finishes Shopping.png|184 Walden Finishes Shopping 185 Someone Needs to Clean Those Shelves.png|185 Someone needs to clean those shelves. 186 Wubbzy's Birthday Presents.png|186 Wubbzy's Birthday Presents 187 Wubbzy Walks to Presents.png|187 Wubbzy Walks to Presents 188 Wubbzy Grabs Table.png|188 Wubbzy Grabs Table 189 ...To Reach and Look at Them.png|189 ...To Reach and Look at Them 190 Wubbzy Lets Go.png|190 Wubbzy Lets Go 191 ...And Walks Away.png|191 ...And Walks Away 192 Wubbzy Gets in Place.png|192 Wubbzy Gets in Place 193 It's.png|193 It's 194 party.png|194 party 195 time!.png|195 time! 196 Yippee!.png|196 Yippee! 197 Yippee! 2.png|197 Yippee! 2 198 No.png|198 No 199 no.png|199 no 200 no,.png|200 no, 201 not yet!.png|201 not yet! 202 We promised Walden.png|202 We promised Walden 203 we wouldn't start the party without.png|203 we wouldn't start the party without 204 him..png|204 him. 205 Oh, yeah. I forgot..png|205 Oh, yeah. I forgot. 206 Okay, let's wait for Walden..png|206 Okay, let's wait for Walden. 207 Sigh.png|207 *Sigh* 208 All Frown.png|208 =) B( BC B( B{ 209 'The Marshmallow Factory' Sign.png|209 "The Marshmallow Factory" Sign 210 Ah, the marshmallow factory..png|210 Ah, the marshmallow factory. 211 Walden Driving.png|211 Walden Driving 212 Walden Parks.png|212 Walden Parks 213 Walden Smiling.png|213 Walden Smiling 214 Walden Looks Up.png|214 Walden Looks Up 215 'Closed for the season'Q Oh, no!.png|215 "Closed for the season"? Oh, no! 216 Now whatQ.png|216 Now what? 217 Think, think, think..png|217 Think, think, think. 218 Walden Thinks Again.png|218 Walden Thinks Again 219 I know..png|219 I know. 220 I can go to the marshmallow forest.png|220 I can go to the marshmallow forest 221 on top of.png|221 on top of 222 Mount.png|222 Mount 223 Zubba.png|223 Zubba 224 Bubba..png|224 Bubba. 225 It's a long drive,.png|225 It's a long drive, 226 but it'll be worth it for the.png|226 but it'll be worth it for the 227 perfecto.png|227 perfecto 228 party..png|228 party. 229 Walden Drives There.png|229 Walden Drives There 230 'M'. Does it stand for 'monkeys'Q.png|230 "M". Does it stand for "monkeys"? 231 Earl Bored.png|231 Earl Bored 232 Earl Yawns.png|232 Earl Yawns 233 Earl Bored 2.png|233 Earl Bored 2 234 Earl Snores.png|234 Earl Snores 235 Earl Snores 2.png|235 Earl Snores 2 236 Are you having any fun yetQ.png|236 Are you having any fun yet? 237 I don't think the party started..png|237 I don't think the party started. 238 Oh..png|238 Oh. 239 Widget Looking Worried.png|239 Widget Looking Worried 240 Boy, oh, boy..png|240 Boy, oh, boy. 241 So far, this party is one big.png|241 So far, this party is one big 242 flopparoo..png|242 flopparoo. 243 Wubbzy Looking Worried.png|243 Wubbzy Looking Worried 244 Wubbzy Thinks.png|244 Wubbzy Thinks 245 Wubbzy Has an Idea.png|245 Wubbzy Has an Idea 246 Maybe I can fix that..png|246 Maybe I can fix that. 247 Friends Are Bored.png|247 =( <=( <3( 248 Hey,.png|248 Hey, 249 Hey, 2.png|249 Hey, 2 250 I haven't.png|250 I haven't 251 made my birthday cake yet..png|251 made my birthday cake yet. 252 Who wants to help meQ.png|252 Who wants to help me? 253 =D =D =3D.png|253 =D =D =3D 254 Friends Jump.png|254 Friends Jump 255 Friends Land.png|255 Friends Land 256 Friends Land 2.png|256 Friends Are Excited 257 I'm a good mixer..png|257 I'm a good mixer. 258 I'm a good pourer..png|258 I'm a good pourer. 259 I'm a good taster..png|259 I'm a good taster. 260 Friends Cheering.png|260 Friends Cheering 261 Friends Cheering 2.png|261 Friends Cheering 2 262 Friends Run to the Kitchen.png|262 Friends Run to the Kitchen 263 Friends Run to the Kitchen 2.png|263 Friends Run to the Kitchen 2 264 Wubbzy Turns Around.png|264 Wubbzy Turns Around 265 Wubbzy Smiling.png|265 Wubbzy Smiling 266 Top of Mount Zubba Bubba.png|266 Top of Mount Zubba Bubba 267 Top of Mount Zubba Bubba 2.png|267 Top of Mount Zubba Bubba 2 268 Marshmallow Forest.png|268 Marshmallow Forest 269 Walden Looking at Marshmallow Tree.png|269 Walden Looking at Marshmallow Tree 270 Walden Looking at Marshmallow Tree 2.png|270 Walden Looking at Marshmallow Tree 2 271 Walden Plucks Marshmallow.png|271 Walden Plucks Marshmallow 272 No, no, no..png|272 No, no, no. 273 Too.png|273 Too 274 hard..png|274 hard. 275 Hard Marshmallow Bounces.png|275 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 276 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 2.png|276 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 2 277 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 3.png|277 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 3 278 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 4.png|278 Hard Marshmallow Bounces 4 279 Walden Turns Around.png|279 Walden Turns Around 280 Walden Reaches For Another Marshmallow.png|280 Walden Reaches For Another Marshmallow 281 Walden Reaches For Another Marshmallow 2.png|281 Walden Reaches For Another Marshmallow 2 282 Walden Plucks Another Marshmallow.png|282 Walden Plucks Another Marshmallow 283 No, no, no..png|283 No, no, no. 284 Too.png|284 Too 285 soft..png|285 soft. 286 Soft Marshmallow Bounces.png|286 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 287 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 2.png|287 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 2 288 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 3.png|288 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 3 289 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 4.png|289 Soft Marshmallow Bounces 4 290 Walden Being Picky... For a Good Reason.png|290 Walden Being Picky... For a Good Reason: 291 I can only use marshmallows.png|291 I can only use marshmallows 292 that are.png|292 that are 293 per-.png|293 per- 294 fecto!.png|294 fecto! 295 Walden Continues Marshmallow Hunting.png|295 Walden Continues Marshmallow Hunting 296 Unevenly Frosted Cake.png|296 Unevenly Frosted Cake 297 Widget and Wubbzy Bring Cake.png|297 Widget and Wubbzy Bring Cake 298 Widget Sets Cake.png|298 Widget Sets Cake 299 Widget Sets Cake 2.png|299 Widget Sets Cake 2 300 Hooray!.png|300 Hooray! 301 Everyone is Happy.png|301 Everyone is Happy 302 Earl and Buggy Smiling.png|302 Earl and Buggy Smiling 303 Earl and Buggy Raise Fingers.png|303 Earl and Buggy Raise Fingers 304 Earl and Buggy Get Fingers Full of Frosting.png|304 Earl and Buggy Get Fingers Full of Frosting 305 Earl and Buggy Taste Frosting.png|305 Earl and Buggy Taste Frosting 306 Earl and Buggy Taste Frosting 2.png|306 Earl and Buggy Taste Frosting 2 307 Mm..png|307 Mm. 308 Mm. 2.png|308 Mm. 2 309 So delicious..png|309 So delicious. 310 Huggy Gets a Finger Full of Frosting.png|310 Huggy Gets a Finger Full of Frosting 311 Huggy Gets a Finger Full of Frosting 2.png|311 Huggy Gets a Finger Full of Frosting 2 312 Huggy Eats Frosting.png|312 Huggy Eats Frosting 313 Huggy Eats Frosting 2.png|313 Huggy Eats Frosting 2 314 O-.png|314 O- 315 o-.png|315 o- 316 o-.png|316 o- 317 oh..png|317 oh. 318 So.png|318 So 319 yummy..png|319 yummy. 320 Buggy Takes Piece of Cake.png|320 Buggy Takes Piece of Cake 321 Buggy Eats it.png|321 Buggy Eats it 322 Buggy Eats it 2.png|322 Buggy Eats it 2 323 Buggy Eats it 3.png|323 Buggy Eats it 3 324 Wubbzy Gets Worried.png|324 Wubbzy Gets Worried 325 Hold on,.png|325 Hold on, 326 gang!.png|326 gang! 327 We're supposed to wait for Walden..png|327 We're supposed to wait for Walden. 328 Right, WidgetQ.png|328 Right, Widget? 329 =..png|329 =. 330 Widget Chewing Cake.png|330 Widget Chewing Cake 331 Widget Smiles With Mouth Full.png|331 Widget Smiles With Mouth Full 332 Mm-hmm..png|332 Mm-hmm. 333 B(.png|333 B( 334 Marshmallow Tree.png|334 Marshmallow Tree 335 Walden Reaches 'Perfecto' Marshmallow.png|335 Walden Reaches 'Perfecto' Marshmallow 336 Walden Takes 'Perfecto' Marshmallow.png|336 Walden Takes 'Perfecto' Marshmallow 337 Walden Takes 'Perfecto' Marshmallow 2.png|337 Walden Takes "Perfecto" Marshmallow 2 338 Walden Puts it in Basket.png|338 Walden Puts it in Basket 339 That should.png|339 That should 340 do.png|340 do 341 it..png|341 it. 342 Walden Walks to Car.png|342 Walden Walks to Car 343 Walden Walks to Car 2.png|343 Walden Walks to Car 2 344 Walden Puts Basket in Wagon.png|344 Walden Puts Basket in Wagon 345 Walden Puts Basket in Wagon 2.png|345 Walden Puts Basket in Wagon 2 346 Walden Looks at Watch.png|346 Walden Looks at Watch 347 Walden Looks at Watch 2.png|347 Walden Looks at Watch 2 348 Oh, my, my!.png|348 Oh, my, my! 349 Crouches.png|349 Walden Crouches 350 I'm late for Wubbzy's birthday party!.png|350 I'm late for Wubbzy's birthday party! 351 Walden Runs to Car.png|351 Walden Runs to Car 352 Walden Crouches Again.png|352 Walden Crouches Again 353 Walden Jumps in.png|353 Walden Jumps in 354 Walden Lands.png|354 Walden Lands 355 Walden Buckles Up.png|355 Walden Buckles Up 356 Walden Buckles Up 2.png|356 Walden Buckles Up 2 357 Walden Starts Car.png|357 Walden Starts Car 358 Car Starts.png|358 Car Starts 359 Car Breaks Down.png|359 Car Breaks Down 360 Walden Surprised.png|360 Walden Surprised 361 Uh-oh..png|361 Uh-oh. 362 I think this mountain was too big for my.png|362 I think this mountain was too big for my 363 carbuncle..png|363 carbuncle. 364 Walden Thinks Once More.png|364 Walden Thinks Once More 365 The mountain!.png|365 The mountain! 366 I have.png|366 I have 367 an idea..png|367 an idea. 368 I can ride the wagon.png|368 I can ride the wagon 369 down the hill..png|369 down the hill. 370 Off to the birthday party!.png|370 Off to the birthday party! 371 Walden Crouches Once Again.png|371 Walden Crouches Once Again 372 Walden Jumps Again.png|372 Walden Jumps Again 373 Walden Lands Again.png|373 Walden Lands Again 374 Wagon Moves Over the Edge.png|374 Wagon Moves Over the Edge 375 Off it Goes.png|375 Off it Goes 376 Whoosh.png|376 *Whoosh* 377 Walden Riding Down Smiling.png|377 Walden Riding Down Smiling 378 Now we're moving!.png|378 Now we're moving! 379 Walden Riding Down Mountain.png|379 Walden Riding Down Mountain 380 Walden Riding Down Mountain 2.png|380 Walden Riding Down Mountain 2 381 Walden Riding Down Mountain 3.png|381 Walden Riding Down Mountain 3 382 Walden Riding Down Mountain 4.png|382 Walden Riding Down Mountain 4 383 Time to make the marshmallow lasagna..png|383 Time to make the marshmallow lasagna. 384 Walden Gets Out....png|384 Walden Gets Out... 385 Pan and Ladle.png|385 Pan and Ladle 386 Where'd the Road Come FromQ.png|386 Where'd the Road Come From? 387 Walden Going Down Road.png|387 Walden Going Down Road 388 Walden Going Down Road 2.png|388 Walden Going Down Road 2 389 Walden Going Down Road 3.png|389 Walden Going Down Road 3 390 Walden Going Down Road 4.png|390 Walden Going Down Road 4 391 Pouring one bottle of chocolate sauce..png|391 Pouring one bottle of chocolate sauce. 392 Walden Enters Tunnel.png|392 Walden Enters Tunnel 393 Walden Enters Tunnel 2.png|393 Walden Enters Tunnel 2 394 Mountain Branch.png|394 Mountain Branch 395 Whoosh.png|395 *Whoosh* 396 Whoosh 2.png|396 *Whoosh* 2 397 Whoosh 3.png|397 *Whoosh* 3 398 And.png|398 And 399 two cups of chocolate chips..png|399 two cups of chocolate chips. 400 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg.png|400 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg 401 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg 2.png|401 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg 2 402 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg 3.png|402 Walden Adding Chocolate Chips On His Way to Wuzzleburg 3 403 Meanwhile....png|403 Meanwhile... 404 Wubbzy Partying.png|404 Wubbzy Partying 405 Wubbzy Partying 2.png|405 Wubbzy Partying 2 406 Wubbzy Partying 3.png|406 Wubbzy Partying 3 407 Wubbzy Partying 4.png|407 Wubbzy Partying 4 408 Everyone Partying.png|408 Everyone Partying 409 Everyone Partying 2.png|409 Everyone Partying 2 410 Everyone Partying 3.png|410 Everyone Partying 3 411 Everyone Partying 4.png|411 Everyone Partying 4 412 Everyone Partying 5.png|412 Everyone Partying 5 413 Everyone Partying 6.png|413 Everyone Partying 6 414 Everyone Partying 7.png|414 Everyone Partying 7 415 Everyone Partying 8.png|415 Everyone Partying 8 416 Everyone Partying 9.png|416 Everyone Partying 9 417 Everyone Partying 10.png|417 Everyone Partying 10 418 Everyone Partying 11.png|418 Everyone Partying 11 419 Everyone Partying 12.png|419 Everyone Partying 12 420 Everyone Partying 13.png|420 Everyone Partying 13 421 Everyone Partying 14.png|421 Everyone Partying 14 422 Everyone Partying 15.png|422 Everyone Partying 15 423 Everyone Partying 16.png|423 Everyone Partying 16 424 Everyone Partying 17.png|424 Everyone Partying 17 425 Wuzzleburg Streets.png|425 Wuzzleburg Streets 426 Whoosh.png|426 *Whoosh* 427 ! ! ....png|427 ! ! ... 428 ... ... !.png|428 ... ... ! 429 ... ... ....png|429 ... ... ... 430 Lay the noodles.png|430 Lay the noodles 431 flat..png|431 flat. 432 Walden Hums and Laying Noodle.png|432 Walden Hums and Laying Noodle 433 Walden Hums and Laying Noodle 2.png|433 Walden Hums and Laying Noodle 2 434 Buildings.png|434 Buildings 435 Men Carrying Giant Sandwich.png|435 Men Carrying Giant Sandwich 436 Men Carrying Giant Sandwich 2, Walden Coming.png|436 Men Carrying Giant Sandwich 2, Walden Coming 437 SPLAT.png|437 SPLAT 438 Like an action movie!.png|438 Like an action movie! 439 ... ....png|439 ... ... 440 Who was that sandwich for anywayQ.png|440 Who was that sandwich for anyway? 441 Walden Continues Making Lasagna.png|441 Walden Continues Making Lasagna 442 And now the cheese..png|442 And now the cheese. 443 Old Lady Zamboni Waiting With Grocery Bag.png|443 Old Lady Zamboni Waiting With Grocery Bag 444 Look out!!.png|444 Look out!! 445 Coming Through at Super Sonic Speed.png|445 Walden Coming at Super Sonic Speed 446 !!!.png|446 !!! 447 Oh!.png|447 Oh! 448 Grocery Bag Goes Flying.png|448 Grocery Bag Goes Flying 449 Groceries Go Flying.png|449 Groceries Go Flying 450 Groceries Falling.png|450 Groceries Falling 451 Zamboni Sitting.png|451 Zamboni Sitting 452 ....png|452 ... 453 Bananas Fall On Zamboni.png|453 Bananas Fall On Zamboni 454 Orange Falls On Zamboni.png|454 Orange Falls On Zamboni 455 Apple Falls On Zamboni.png|455 Apple Falls On Zamboni 456 Grapes Fall On Zamboni.png|456 Grapes Fall On Zamboni 457 Pear Falls On Zamboni.png|457 Pear Falls On Zamboni 458 Pineapple Falls On Zamboni.png|458 Pineapple Falls On Zamboni 459 Nice friut hat!.png|459 Zamboni Wearing Fruit Hat 460 Kooky!.png|460 Kooky. 461 You look really nice!.png|461 ... 462 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan.png|462 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan 463 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan 2.png|463 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan 2 464 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan 3.png|464 Walden Puts Marshmallow in Pan 3 465 Stir the.png|465 Stir the 466 marshmallows.png|466 marshmallows 467 slowly,.png|467 slowly, 468 slowly..png|468 slowly. 469 Walden Enters Car Wash.png|469 Walden Enters Car Wash 470 Walden Enters Car Wash 2.png|470 Walden Enters Car Wash 2 471 Car Wash.png|471 Car Wash 472 Hmm..png|472 Hmm. 473 Inside Car Wash.png|473 Inside Car Wash 474 Up He Goes.png|474 Up He Goes 475 We need to add water..png|475 We need to add water. 476 Walden's... Either Sad or Closing Eyes.png|476 Walden's... Either Sad or Closing Eyes 477 Was Walden sad that he had no waterQ.png|477 Was Walden sad that he had no water? 478 ..Or was he closing his eyes from the water spraysQ.png|478'' ..Or was he closing his eyes from the water sprays?'' 479 Is he even aware that he's in the car washQ.png|479'' Is he even aware that he's in the car wash?'' 480 Or anywhereQ.png|480 Or anywhere? 481 Well, out he goes..png|481 Well, out he goes. 482 Walden Exits Wash.png|482 Walden Exits Wash 483 Walden Exits Wash 2.png|483 Walden Exits Wash 2 484 Walden Exits Wash 3.png|484 Walden Exits Wash 3 485 Marshmallow Lasagna is Finished.png|485 Marshmallow Lasagna is Finished 486 Walden Picks it Up.png|486 Walden Picks it Up 487 Walden Really Happy.png|487 Walden Really Happy 488 Perf-.png|488 Perf- 489 ect-.png|489 ect- 490 o!.png|490 o! 491 The Party's Over.png|491 The Party's Over 492 Wait, aren't those banner letters different from the beginning of the episodeQ.png|492 Wait, aren't those banner letters different from the beginning of the episode? 493 This has been the.png|493 This has been the 494 best birthday party.png|494 best birthday party 495 ever..png|495 ever. 496 Sure was,.png|496 Sure was, 497 Wubbzy..png|497 Wubbzy. 498 I had a great time..png|498 I had a great time. 499 Loved your cake..png|499 Loved your cake. 500 Widget and Wubbzy Smiling.png|500 Widget and Wubbzy Smiling 501 I'm sorry we didn't have any marshmallow lasagna..png|501 I'm sorry we didn't have any marshmallow lasagna. 502 Horn honks.png|502 *Horn honks* 503 Tires screech.png|503 *Tires screech* 504 ! ! !.png|504 ! ! ! 505 Look out! It's....png|505 Look out! It's... 506 ...Who elseQ.png|506 ...Who else? 507 Walden Puts Cherry On Lasagna.png|507 Walden Puts Cherry On Lasagna 508 Ah,.png|508 Ah, 509 it's finished..png|509 it's finished. 510 HuhQ.png|510 Huh? 511 Gasps.png|511 *Gasps* 512 Uh-oh..png|512 Uh-oh. 513 Everyone Surprised.png|513 Everyone Surprised 514 Everyone Surprised 2.png|514 Everyone Surprised 2 515 Everyone But Wubbzy Runs Away Screaming.png|515 Everyone But Wubbzy Runs Away Screaming 516 Everyone But Wubbzy Runs Away Screaming 2.png|516 Everyone But Wubbzy Runs Away Screaming 2 517 Wubbzy Standing Still.png|517 Wubbzy Standing Still 518 ....png|518 ... 519 Ahh!!.png|519 Ahh!! 520 Ahh!! 2.png|520 Ahh!! 2 521 Ahh!! 3.png|521 Ahh!! 3 522 Walden Worried.png|522 Walden Worried 523 Walden and Lasagna Go Flying.png|523 Walden and Lasagna Go Flying 524 Wagon in Air.png|524 Wagon in Air 525 Wagon Lands.png|525 Wagon Lands 526 Walden Airborne.png|526 Walden Airborne 527 Walden Airborne 2.png|527 Walden Airborne 2 528 Walden and Lasagna Airborne.png|528 Walden and Lasagna Airborne 529 Walden and Lasagna Airborne 2.png|529 Walden and Lasagna Airborne 2 530 Walden and Lasagna Airborne 3.png|530 Walden and Lasagna Airborne 3 531 Lasagna Airborne.png|531 Lasagna Airborne 532 Lasagna Airborne 2.png|532 Lasagna Airborne 2 533 Picnic Table.png|533 Picnic Table 534 Lasagna Falling.png|534 Lasagna Falling 535 Lasagna Lands On Table.png|535 Lasagna Lands On Table 536 Lasagna Lands On Table 2.png|536 Lasagna Lands On Table 2 537 Walden Falling.png|537 Walden Falling 538 Splat.png|538 *Splat* 539 Lasagna is Now a Pile of it.png|539 Lasagna is Now a Pile of it 540 Lasagna Pile.png|540 Lasagna Pile 541 Walden Pops Out of it.png|541 Walden Pops Out of it 542 Walden Woozy.png|542 Walden Woozy 543 Walden Woozy 2.png|543 Walden Woozy 2 544 Walden Woozy 3.png|544 Walden Woozy 3 545 Walden Woozy 4.png|545 Walden Woozy 4 546 Walden Woozy 5.png|546 Walden Woozy 5 547 Not to be confused with 'Woozy Walden'..png|547 Not to be confused with "Woozy Walden". 548 Happy birthday, Wubbzy..png|548 Happy birthday, Wubbzy. 549 Wubbzy Surprised.png|549 Wubbzy Surprised 550 Walden!.png|550 Walden! 551 Walden Looks at Watch.png|551 Walden Looks at Watch 552 Ooh,.png|552 Ooh, 553 I guess I'm late..png|553 I guess I'm late. 554 Walden Crouches,.png|554 Walden Crouches, 555 Jumps,.png|555 Jumps, 556 And Lands.png|556 And Lands 557 I'm sorry I ruined your party, Wubbzy..png|557 I'm sorry I ruined your party, Wubbzy. 558 ... ....png|558 ... ... 559 You didn't.png|559 You didn't 560 ruin it, Walden..png|560 ruin it, Walden. 561 Everybody had a great time..png|561 Everybody had a great time. 562 ... (PP).png|562 ... 563 YeahQ.png|563 Yeah? 564 Without the marshmallow lasagnaQ.png|564 Without the marshmallow lasagna? 565 Sure..png|565 Sure. 566 All you really need for a perfecto party.png|566 All you really need for a perfecto party 567 is friends..png|567 is friends. 568 ....png|568 ... 569 Hmm..png|569 Hmm. 570 I guess you're right..png|570 I guess you're right. 571 But, you know what makes this party.png|571 But, you know what makes this party 572 super.png|572 super 573 per-.png|573 per- 574 fectoQ.png|574 fecto? 575 A great friend with a big heart.png|575 A great friend with a big heart 576 who brings a really fabulous.png|576 who brings a really fabulous 577 marshmallow lasagna..png|577 marshmallow lasagna. 578 Wubbzy Smiling.png|578 Wubbzy Smiling 579 You can't have a birthday.png|579 You can't have a birthday 580 without it..png|580 without it. 581 Walden Grins.png|581 Walden Grins 582 Who wants a pieceQ.png|582 Who wants a piece? 583 Who wants a pieceQ 2.png|583 Who wants a piece? 2 584 Me me me me me me me me me me!.png|584 Me me me me me me me me me me! 585 Me me me! Me, I do, I do!.png|585 Me me me! Me, I do, I do! 586 Buggy Groans.png|586 Buggy Groans 587 Not me..png|587 Not me. 588 Oh..png|588 Oh. 589 ... (PP).png|589 ... ... ... 590 Laughter.png|590 *Laughter* 591 Lasagna Mound.png|591 Lasagna Mound 592 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some.png|592 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 593 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 2.png|593 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 2 594 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 3.png|594 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 3 595 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 4.png|595 Wubbzy and Widget Have Some 4 596 Well,.png|596 Well, 597 what do you think of my.png|597 what do you think of my 598 marshmallow lasagnaQ.png|598 marshmallow lasagna? 599 Widget Swallows and Responds.png|599 Widget Swallows and Responds 600 I think it's.png|600 I think it's 601 perf-.png|601 perf- 602 ecto..png|602 ecto. 603 Wubbzy Smiling.png|603 Wubbzy Smiling 604 Pop.png|604 *Pop* 605 Pop, pop, pop.png|605 *Pop, pop, pop* 606 Popping.png|606 *Popping* 607 Popping 2.png|607 *Popping* 2 608 Popping 3.png|608 *Popping* 3 609 Wubbzy With Orange Spots.png|609 Wubbzy With Orange Spots 610 I think I'm allergic to marshmallows..png|610 I think I'm allergic to marshmallows. 611 =( =) =..png|611 =( =) =. 612 =. =) =..png|612 =. =) =. 613 Widget and Walden Laugh.png|613 Widget and Walden Laugh 614 They All Laugh.png|614 They All Laugh 615 Spot Covers Screen.png|615 Spot Covers Screen 616 Spots Cover Screen.png|616 Spots Cover Screen 617 Spots Cover Screen 2.png|617 Spots Cover Screen 2 618 Spots Cover Screen 3.png|618 Spots Cover Screen 3 619 Spots Cover Screen 4.png|619 Spots Cover Screen 4 620 Spots Cover Screen 5.png|620 Spots Cover Screen 5 621 Wubbzy in Spot(light).png|621 Wubbzy in Spot(light) Other Screenshots Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Perfecto Party as a Sneak Peek on Noggin.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Perfecto Party as a Sneak Peek on Noggin DfupPswU0AE7O8w.jpg DgpZ7QcVAAEqkVK.jpg Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:2006 Category:Episodes Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1